Gruvia A Merry Little Christmas
by IchigoStars
Summary: Juvia tries her best to sneak a little kiss underneath the mistletoe with Gray but can she accomplish that?


As snow fell slowly on the town of Magnolia, covering the streets and buildings in a cold white blanket, the Fairy Tail guild were singing and putting up decorations for in a few days' time it would be Christmas day, a day which everyone looked forward too.

Natsu helped get the fire started and lit up all the candles in the guild hall, Lucy helped Mira-Jane decorate the huge Christmas tree that Laxus had brought in as a present to his grandfather and the other members. Erza was helping Juvia bake in the kitchen but the only thing on Juvia's mind was how she was going to lure Gray to some mistletoe before anyone else does.

"Erza, do you know where Gray is?" Juvia asked, kneading the dough slowly. Erza turned around, her hands occupied with 3 trays of newly cooked cookies.

"He's with Lyon making some ice sculptures outside. It was best to keep him and Natsu away from each other just in case they decide to brawl and knock everything over," She replied, walking over and placing the trays down to cool.

"Can I take a break?" Juvia questioned, looking up at Erza with pleading eyes, her hands clasped together and her lip quivering slightly. Erza sighed and nodded, "Thank you Erza," Juvia grinned, wiping her hands on her apron and untying it quickly, fumbling around the knot.

When Juvia was finally free from her apron, she rushed through the guild hall and into the cold outdoors where both Lyon and Gray stood shirtless and busy making beautiful and intricate ice sculptures with their ice-make magic. For a while, Juvia stood there, totally mesmerized by how wonderful and stunning Gray was when he was concentrating. As he performed his magic, sparkles of shattered ice floated around him, his eyes locked on his target, his lips turned up in a smile which seemed genuine, a smile that he never showed Juvia. Juvia was almost jealous of the ice sculpture.

"Juvia~" Lyon yelled, spotting the blue haired girl googling at Gray. Juvia jumped, her arms crossing across her chest, "How long have you been standing there for?" he questioned, walking over with a grin on his face.

"Not long, I just did want to interrupt your work," Juvia replied, her attention strayed from Gray. "I just wanted to give Gray some lunch," she stuttered, glancing down.

"But you don't have anything with you," remarked Lyon. Juvia's cheeks became hot and her body began to shake from embarrassment.

"I left it in the kitchen," she stated quickly and walked past Lyon and towards Gray, "Gray would you like some lunch?" Juvia asked a small smile on her face as she remembered the mistletoe outside the kitchen door.

Gray pulled his shirt back on, realising that he had once again subconsciously undressed himself while he was making ice-sculptures. "I am pretty hungry…" he trailed off. Juvia's heart picked up speed as he spoke, "Okay, sure I'll eat something," He smiled at Juvia but it wasn't the smile that Juvia had dreamed off many times before but a smile was a smile from Gray and she was thankful either way. Juvia smiled back and turned around and began walking with Gray back inside the guild hall.

_'Just a few more steps' _thought Juvia as the kitchen door came into sight. As they neared the door, Juvia's heart quickened, her hands began shaking but suddenly, Natsu kicked open the door just as Gray got close.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted angrily next to Juvia and looked up noticing the mistletoe. A mischievous smile spread across Lucy's face and she quickly pushed Natsu into Gray ultimately making their lips meet. Gray and Natsu stood there stunned for a few slow seconds, their lips touching before both jumped back in disgust. Juvia crouched in the corner, her eyes filling up with hot tears over the fact that Natsu stole her kiss.

After a few minutes of Gray and Natsu fighting and the guild members cooled off, Juvia tried again to lure Gray towards mistletoe which was scattered around the guild hall. The second time, she attempted to start a conversation off before asking to join her on a walk but that plan failed when Happy decided to join them in the hunt for fish. The third time was an interruption by Lyon who had taken Gray away for more work, leaving Juvia back in the kitchen with Erza to make a ginger bread house.

"You had a really long break," Erza mentioned as she weighed out more ingredients for the ginger bread guild building.

"I was trying to talk to Gray but every time I try to something goes wrong or someone gets in the way," Juvia sobbed, stirring the bowl slowly, mixing all the ingredients into a batter. A moment of silence filled the air before Erza spoke.

"Have you got him a Christmas present?" she asked, looking over at Juvia who shook her head. "Why don't you ask him what he wants or ask him to go into town and look for one, then you can have someone alone time with him," Erza suggested, a small smile on her lips. Juvia's face lightened up in the brilliant idea that Erza had given her.

"That's a wonderful idea!" She yelled happily.

"Help me finish up here and then you can go," spoke Erza is a sweet tone. Juvia nodded and both girls baked up the rest of the ginger bread house and placed the other cookies and sweets into little gift bags for the members of Fairy Tail.

As soon as everything was done in the kitchen including the tidying up, Juvia thanked Erza once again and sprinted out of the kitchen, looking for Gray. Gray was outside again but this time without Lyon. The sky was dark and the air was frosty but that didn't stop Juvia from running outside in the snow towards Gray.

"Gray, I want to ask you something – "

"Hey Gray; wanna go Christmas shopping with us?" Lucy and Natsu asked, suddenly popping up from nowhere. Juvia stuttered, un-able to finish her sentence as Lucy spoke.

"Sure, I'll finish up here and we can go," He replied, smiling at Lucy and Natsu. "Is there something you wanted Juvia?" He asked, recognizing her existence. Juvia looked around, grabbing her dress and twisting the fabric between her fingers.

"No, it's not relevant anymore," She countered back sharply and turned around, her shoulders caved in slightly and shaking. She wasn't going to cry but she could feel the tears well up again in her eyes. She began to walk away, out of Fairy Tail and into town on her own when she heard someone running after her.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" a familiar voice asked. Gray stood behind her, his shirt in his hands.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for Christmas…" she trailed off, her back still turned. "I've been trying to ask you all day and talk to you but everyone has been getting in the way,"

"If you wanted to talk privately you should have told me" He replied quietly but sternly, like he was angry. Juvia noticed this and her hands became balled up fists.

"You'd rather talk to that love rival and the boy you apparently despise so much," She sobbed, turning around to face Gray. Gray stood there, his feet planted into the ground, his torso on show and his necklace glinting in the pale light of the street lamps. Snow began to fall heavily around the two but they took no notice. Slow and frosty seconds ticked by in complete and utter silence as Juvia fought away the urge to cry. "It's my first Christmas in Fairy Tail and I wanted to spend it with you," Juvia spoke again.

Gray walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around Juvia, holding her tight. Juvia stood there still and surprised but ended up melting into him, her arms wrapping around him slowly, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder and neck. He smelt of fresh water and sweet but musty cologne, his body wasn't freezing like you'd expect it to be but it wasn't exactly hot, it was warmth that you would cling to in a cold and empty night.

"I didn't mean to upset you Juvia, I promise," he whispered into her ear. Juvia nodded into his shoulder.

"I know, I just really like you Gray and I want to spend my Christmas without the rain for the first time," She commented.

"Would you like to come shopping? It'll be with Lucy and Natsu and Happy though," Gray asked, pulling away slightly and moving a strand of hair from Juvia's face. Juvia nodded and smiled, tears streaming from her eyes.

"That would be wonderful," The two embraced once more before Gray slipped on his shirt and walked with Juvia back to the guild where they met up with Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

The five of them walked around the busy streets, looking at shops and buying presents for each other and their other friends back in Fairy Tail. Throughout the whole trip Juvia had a smile plastered on her face as Gray's fingers intertwined with her's. At the end of the day, the five split up. Juvia and Gray were to nab a table at a café while the other three found Happy some fish because he was complaining. As the two approached the café doors, Juvia noticed the white berries of mistletoe. Juvia automatically squeezed Gray's hand by mistake, not realising how hard she squeezed it. Gray looked at his aching hand and then up to where Juvia stared at. There in the door way hung mistletoe.

"Juvia, look over here for a second," Gray spoke abruptly. Juvia turned to face him and was unexpectedly greeted with a kiss. Gray pressed his lips against Juvia's softly and sweetly and Juvia kissed back shyly. Juvia's heart quickened so fast she could feel it in her throat but she didn't care, she loved Gray and hopefully he loved her. "Merry Christmas Juvia," He smiled and kissed her lightly on the head.


End file.
